Tragedi di tengah hujan
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke kehujanan, mereka berteduh di gubuk tua di dekat sungai. Mereka melepaskan pakaian mereka, untuk mengeringkan pakaian mereka, dan tiba2 Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan …. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Apakah mereka terus di gubuk tua itu?


TRAGEDI DI TENGAH HUJAN

Summary:Naruto dan Sasuke kebasahan karena mereka kehujanan, mereka berlindung di gubuk tua di dekat sungai. Mereka melepaskan pakaian mereka, untuk mengeringkan pakaian mereka, dan tiba2 Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan …. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Apakah mereka terus di gubuk tua itu?

Warning: Cerita ini bukan buatan uzuchi. Yang buat temenku yang karena males buat account jadi cerita buatan dia ini 'dititip' di account aku. Biasalah, pemalas. -.-'

AN:Ini Fanfic pertama yang kubuat disini. Jadi gomen nasai -.- kalo aneh dan gak nyambung! Sebenarnya gak rela sih Naru jadi ma Sasuke. Banyak yang bikin fanfic tentang SasuNaru. Tapi tetep gak rela. Tapi fanfic watashi malah Tentang SasuNaru. He he he -!

Dresssssssssss

"Sasuke hujan! Gimana nih!"

teriak Naruto sambil berlari ditengah2 hujan.

"Disitu ada gubuk. Ayo kita berteduh!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Meraka berdua berlari mendekati gubuk tua itu. Mereka memasuki gubuk itu. Lalu mereka melepaskan baju tersebut untuk dikeringkan.

"Naruto, kau manis sekali…." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Hah! Sasuke, kau bicara apa sih ! kau mengigau ya?" teriak Naru

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu!" ucap Sasuke

Sasuke langsung mencium Naru, 1, 2, 3 dan ke 4. dileher. Dibibir dan pikirin aja ndiri.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Naru

"Naru aku menyukaimu" Sasuke memeluk Naru dengan sangat kuat. Sambil membuka baju Naru.

"SAASSSUUUUKEEEE ! **PLAKK**" Naru menampar Sasuke, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"SASUKE BODOOHHH" teriak Naru. kenapa dia begitu, memang kami sudah pacaran tapi…

Esoknya …..

Tap tap tap

"Naruchan… gomen nasai. Naruchan maaf ya ya ya ya….. . ." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa kau selalu membututiku sih! Kau penggemarku ya?"gerutu Naru.

"Naruchan, aku belikan _ramen _yang banyak deh! Jadi maafkan aku ya soal kemarin itu?" mohon Sasuke.

"Hah _ramen_! Ng… gak.. aku gak mau dibayar sama makanan! Pokoknya gak mau! curang _ramen_ jadi pancingannya!"gerutu Naru.

"Naruchan _RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN_ masa gak mau"

"aku pingin _ramen_ tapi… gak gak gak gak mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"teriak Naru

"Naruto! Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kamu tidak marah!" harap Sasuke

"AKU MAU KITA PUTUS!" teriak Naru

"Hah!" trakkkk brukkk Sasuke jatuh seperti kepingan kaca pecah.

"Pokoknya aku benci Sasuke!"

"………."Jlebbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Sasuke kau dimana!" mencari Sasuke.

"Hei Naruto! Apa yang akulakukan pada Sasuke!"Tanya Nejisan.

"Hah, apa! Aku malah mencari Sasuke, kau tau dimana Sasuke? Nejisan" Tanya Naru

"Kau itu bakadobe ya! Itu dibawahmu kau injak siapa!" ucap Nejisan.

"Hah! SASUKE!" melihat kebawah.

"Naruchan jangan bilang kau minta putus…. Hiks3x. Ya tuhan, aku mohon tolonglah akuuuuuuuuuuu….. jangan biarkan Naruchanku meninggalkanku……" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kaki Naru yang ingin pergi.

"Sasuke lepaskan aku!" ucap Naru

"…….."

"SASUKE LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Naru. "Kenapa sih kau selalu saja begini Sasuke kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, dan selalu saja ingin …. Seperti tadi malam. AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" ucap Naru.

"Naruchannnnhiks3x"

"AKU BENCI SASUKE!" teriak Naru sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Nejisan.

"…………………………"

"Sasuke?" Tanya Nejisan

"Neji kau teman baikku kan!"

"Hah!... Sasuke ap…….."

**RENDAN!**

UGHHHHHHHH.

**KATON!**

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**CHIDORI**

AAAAAAAAAAAAA………………CROTHH….

"Terima kasih Nejisan" plok plok (sampil menepokkan tangannya). "Mudah-mudahan kau diterima disinya".

tap tap tap

(kasihan Neji….. dia telungkup dengan terbanjir oleh darahnya sendiri…. . Dasar Sasuke dia sebagai teman saat dia sedang kesal saja. Itu sama saja dengan menjadi korban keganasannya)

TAP TAP TAP

"Halo **my baka otoutouuuuuuuuuu!**"ucap Itachi. "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu!" ucap Itachi.

"**ANIKIIIIIIIIIIII! Aku sedang kesal jadiii pergiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! **"bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau marah padaku! Kau sedang marahan ya sama Naruchan! Hehehe. Kayak aku dong sama Nejisan baik2 saja."

"ANIKI AKU INGIN SEKALI MEMBUNUHMU."

"Sasuke jangan. Kita ini masih saudara aku mohon ya…"

"**ANIKIIIIIII!**, aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Tunanganmu Nejisan sudah kubunuh jadi sebaiknya kau menyusul dia ke akhirat! Hehehe" sasuke tertawa licik.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan pada Nejisan ku! Tidak kumohon kau berbohong. Kau tidak membunuhnyakan! Aku kan belum melakukan itu…. Ituuuu dan ituu…."

"**HEHEHE**"

ZRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT.

"Sasuke kau tidak ingin membunuhkan?"

"Aniki apa kau punya permintaan terakhir!"

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh Itachi kakakmu ini (sambil memohon dengan berlutut)"

**Chidoriii**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ya, tuhan pertemukan aku dengan Nejisan" harap Itachi pada detik2 sebelum ia…….

(apakah Itachi-san mati? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jawabannya entar ada dibelakang. Hehehe)

tap tap tap

"Siapa itu? Hei tolong dia tuh, cowok itu seperti mau matii?" kata pejalan kaki.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" teriak Sasuke.

**PRANG**

**PRANG **

**BRUK **

**TAK **

**TEK **

**BRUK.**

"Ah…. Naruchan! Naruchan……….plok" Sasuke mendekati.

"Sasuke…. Kau kenapa?" jawab Naru

"Naruchan jangan bilang kalau kita putus. Kita sudah 3 hari tidak ketemu" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, itu sudah tak usah dibahas lagii. Aku dan kau tidak akan bisa nyambung. Aku sudah jadian dengan Orochisama" jawab Naruchan.

"Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Hah hah hah

hanya mimpi, untung itu hanya mimpi! Tapi aku sudah 3 hari tidak bertemu dengan Naruchanku. Tapi kenapa harus jadian dengan Orochi. Mimpi yang buruk……….

"Aku harus mencari Naruchan"

……………………

Tok tok tok

"Sensei Tsunade, ada Naruchan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruchan, dia tadi bersama Orochi dibelakang"

"**HAH! OROCHI!** tidak itu tidak mungkin! Masa mimpiku jadi kenyataan!"

drap drap drap

"Naruchan!"teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Ngapain kemari?" kata Naru

"Hai, Sasuke lama tak bertemu!" ucap Orochi.

Grep (sampil memegang leher Orochi) "Untuk apa kau kemari! Jangan bilang kau akan mengambil Naruchan dariku!" marah Sasuke.

"Wooiiiiiiiiiii, dengarkan aku. Jangan langsung mencekekku!"

"Tidak ada ampun kalau ada yang mengambil Naruchan dariku!"

"**NARUCHAN ITU HANYA MAU KONSULTASI PADAKU!**" teriak Orochi sebelum napasnya habis karena cekikkan Sasuke

sretttttttttt.

"Hah hah hah. Mati dah gw" ucap Orochi.

"Untuk apa kau konsultasi pada orang bodoh ini Naruchan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tau kenapa selalu saja Sasuke ingin melakukan itu….." jawab Naru.

"Ah itu. Naru maafkan Sasuke mu ini. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Jadi aku mohon kau tidak bilang kalau kita putus" ucap Sasuke.

"Naruchan juga sebenarnya gak mau putus sama Sasuke! Tapi Sasuke harus janji jangan melakukan itu lagiii" ucap Naru.

"Ya, aku janji……"jawab Sasuke.

"Naruchan jangan percaya sama Sasuke! Mendingan jadi pacarku saja!" kata Orochi.

**BUK**

"Ayo Naru. Kita rayakan kebersamaan kita ini dengan makan..."

"RAMEN AKU MAU RAMEN" ucap Naru bersemangat.

"Ya, aku tau kok!" jawab Sasuke.

"Irasshaimase…….."ucap pelayan toko Ramen.

"Aku mau makan ramen yang banyak!" ucap Naru.

"Iya iya"

tak… (ramen sudah datang)

"Itadakimasu" ucap Naru.

" Ayo. Mari makan !" jawab Sasuke.

Srup sruputt Srupuutt

(tau ah gak ngerti bunyi orang makan Ramen! Hehehe)

beberapa menit kemudian tepatnya 15 menit dari atas.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke.

"Ayo…."

Tik tik

Tes tes tes

Dresssssssss (ni suara ujan lagii loh)

"Naru ayo kita berlindung dibawah pohon itu!" ajak Sasuke.

"Ayo"

"Ng…….. Naruchan aku…… aku…….."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naru.

Cup. Sasuke mencium 1, 2, 3, 4 dan…. Tiba2 menggerayapi tubuh Naru.

"SASUKE! **PLAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**"

(ya seperti itulah sikap Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Oh ya jawaban tadi yang "Apa Itachisan mati? Apa yang akan terjadi?". Itachisan gak matii kok dia malah senang babak belur ditindas sama baka otoutou…. Permintaan terakhirnya dikabulkan. Karna)

"Nejisan2. Aku senang kita bisa berduaan di rumah sakit ini!" ucap Itachi.

"Itachi. Peluk aku didepan banyak orang" ucap Nejisan.

"ah biarin saja. Untung saja kita sekamar aku kan bisa melakukan yang aku inginkan………" ucap Itachi.

"Kau itu berisik! Aku khan jadi maluu" ucap Neji

"Ya walaupun kaki dan tangan kita tidak bisa bergerak. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" ucap Itachi.

"Iya iya. Tapi sampai kapan begini terus. Sasuke……………………….." teriak Nejisan.

(Itachi sih malah seneng karena mereka berdua sekamar. Sedang Nejisan mikir. Bila dia jadi kakak iparnya apa dia akan dibantai. Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhh………)

**OWARI**

AN:Ng………. bagi pecinta Itachi (khususnya Ero Annachan) jangan marah ya. Dia kan bahagia sama Nejisan . Dan yang suka Sasuke dan tidak terbayang kalo Sasuke gini maaf ya. Gomen nasai!

Sekali lagi Gomen. Kalo ada kesalahan. Kapan-kapan yang baca ini boleh komentar. Tapi jangan sadis ya. . Jane…. Jamatane…..


End file.
